leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Walentynki
right|350px Walentynki (zwane League of Lovers, czyli "Liga Kochanków") – święto obchodzone od 2012 roku w okolicach 14 lutego z okazji święta zakochanych. Wtedy są wydawane specjalne skórki, totemy, ikony przywoływacza oraz specjalne kartki walentynkowe. Edycje Walentynki 2012 right|300px W święto zakochanych przedstawimy nową skórkę dla Waszej ulubionej Nocnej Łowczyni – to będzie miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nacieszcie oczy , która zada Wam Cios w Serce! jest dostępna dla wszystkich przywoływaczy w Sklepie League of Legends! Jeśli przy tej skórce serce nie zabije Ci mocniej, zbadaj puls i sprawdź, czy jesteś jeszcze przytomny!Vayne kontra Walentynki Walentynki 2013 center|400px Walentynki 2014 W 2014 roku, wydano specjalne walentynkowe kartki – z wizerunkami trzech bohaterów każdy po 6 różnych wersji. Poniżej są przedstawione przykłady. center|260px center|260px center|260px Walentynki 2015 right|300px są czerwone niebieskie lata po niebie A płonie dla ciebie!}} Niebieskie i czerwone stwory siedzą razem, oglądając księżyc w pełni. przytula swojego przyjaciela . próbuje zainteresować sobą wieżę. Summoner's Rift to na ogół niebezpieczne miejsce, pełne potyczek i spływające krwią. Ale gdy zbliżają się walentynki, bohaterowie odkładają łuki, miecze, maczugi i topory, przestają zaglądać w zarośla, nacierać w alejach i niszczyć przeciwników, i cieszą się dniem, w którym najważniejsze są uściski. Z radością ogłaszamy, że niedawno nawiązaliśmy współpracę z '''Inkiness'. Przygotowaliśmy pięć wyjątkowych kartek walentynkowych, specjalnie dla was.Miłość przybywa na Rift! Walentynki 2016 right|335px Miłość wisi w powietrzu! rozdaje całusy zamiast rzutek, dzieli się swoim językiem w jeszcze większym stopniu niż dotychczas, i wreszcie – niezależnie od tego czy znajdujecie się w dolnej alei, w dżungli, czy na górze – nie ma ucieczki przed '''Pięćdziesięcioma Twarzami '.'' To wszystko zbliża się wraz z Walentynkami, i choć nikt nie zakłada, że w League of Legends dojdzie do całkowitego zawieszenia broni, to Summoner's Rift jest tak samo podatny na romantyczność tego okresu jak każde inne miejsce. Dlatego z przyjemnością ogłaszamy podjęcie współpracy z wyjątkowo utalentowaną, wywodzącą się ze społeczności artystką – '''Rachel J Corey'. Jej poświęcone League of Legends grafiki były premiowane w zeszłorocznym /ALL-czatowym Pokazie Przywoływaczy. Rachel stworzyła cztery unikalne projekty kartek, dzięki którym będziecie mogli pielęgnować waszą miłość do League of Legends podczas waszych romantycznych przygód.'' Życzymy wam więc szczęśliwych Walentynek, a jeśli spotkacie nas na Rifcie – nie krępujcie się i uściśnijcie nas, zanim rozkwasicie nasze mózgi na ścianie.Walentynki 2016 Walentynki 2017 Usługa dobierania białkowców Blitzcranka center|500px }} Kartki right|225px Niezależnie od tego, czy masz partnera do duetu w kolejce, który pomoże ci świętować tegoroczne walentynki, to zawsze świetna okazja, by pomyśleć o wszystkich osobach, dzięki którym czujemy się kochani przez cały rok. Połączyliśmy siły z artystą z naszej społeczności, 'Zuqlingiem' (w którego pracach jesteśmy zakochani), aby przygotować dla was kilka kartek walentynkowych, które możecie wręczyć osobom — albo zwierzakom! — zajmującym szczególne miejsce w waszym życiu. Bawcie się dobrze! Rozsiewajcie miłość w walentynki!Walentynki 2017 (kartki) Walentynki 2018 [2018 - Historia jednej miłości w środkowej alei|right|400px|thumb|''Jak to być mogło, że Xayah i Rakan razem przez tyle lat żyli ze sobą… lecz zdali sobie sprawę, że o miłość trzeba czasem walczyć.[https://eune.leagueoflegends.com/pl/page/new-epic-skins-sweetheart-xayah-and-rakan Nowe epickie skórki: Kochani Xayah i Rakan]] , ''Jesteś serdecznie… nie! Lepiej: jesteś romantycznie zaproszona na randkę ze mną przy wodospadzie '''Aphae'.'' Będą świeczki. Łabędzie (ŁABĄDKI!). I magia. Dużo magii. Czy zaszczycisz mnie pierwszym tańcem tej nocy? Twój Dziubek PS Kocham cię! PPS Przynieś czekoladę!}} Multimedia Skórki= |-| Ikony= ProfileIcon0775 Sweetheart Tibbers.png|Kochany Tibbers ProfileIcon0685 Debonair.png|Wytworny ProfileIcon1106 Love Song.png|Miłosna Piosenka ProfileIcon1104 Heart Key.png|Miłosny Klucz ProfileIcon1105 Lovely.png|Kochana ProfileIcon1458 Love Dove.png|Gołąb Miłości ProfileIcon1457 Heartseeker.png|Łamacz Serc ProfileIcon1456 Heartseeker Lucian.png|Łamacz Serc Lucian ProfileIcon1455 Heartseeker Quinn.png|Łamaczka Serc Quinn Sweetheart Xayah profileicon.jpg|Kochana Xayah Sweetheart Rakan profileicon.jpg|Kochany Rakan 2018 Valentine's Day profileicon.jpg|Walentynki 2018 |-| Totemy= Bouquet Ward.png|Bukiet Heartseeker Ward.png|Łamiący Serca Harpseeker Ward.png|Harfa Poszukiwaczki Serc Love Dove Ward.png|Gołąb Miłości Lovebirds Ward.png|Zakochane Łabądki |-| Emotki= Oh Rly Emote.png|Daj Spokój... Heart GG Emote.png|GG <3 Heart GLHF Emote.png|GLHF <3 Broken Heart Emote.png|Łamacz Serc Poro Cupidon Emote.png|Poropidyn Heart WP Emote.png|WP <3 Oh Hi There Emote.png|Zamieniam się w Słuch... Peace and Love Emote.png|Znak Miłości en:Valentine's Day Kategoria:Wydarzenia Kategoria:Serie skórek